4-1BB (also referred to as CD137, TNFRSF9, etc) is a transmembrane protein of the Tumor Necrosis Factor receptor superfamily (TNFRS). Current understanding of 4-1BB indicates that expression is generally activation dependent and is present in a broad subset of immune cells including activated NK and NKT cells, regulatory T cells, dendritic cells (DC), stimulated mast cells, differentiating myeloid cells, monocytes, neutrophils, and eosinophils (Wang, 2009, Immunological Reviews 229: 192-215). 4-1BB expression has also been demonstrated on tumor vasculature (Broil, 2001, Amer. J Clin. Pathol. 115(4):543-549; Seaman, 2007, Cancer Cell 11: 539-554) and at sites of inflamed or atherosclerotic endothelium (Drenkard, 2007 FASEB J. 21: 456-463; Olofsson, 2008, Circulation 117: 1292-1301). The ligand that stimulates 4-1BB, i.e., 4-1BB Ligand (4-1BBL), is expressed on activated antigen-presenting cells (APCs), myeloid progenitor cells, and hematopoietic stem cells.
Human 4-1BB is a 255 amino acid protein (Accession No. NM_001561; NP_001552). The complete human 4-1BB amino acid sequence is provided in SEQ ID NO:68. The protein comprises a signal sequence (amino acid residues 1-17), followed by an extracellular domain (169 amino acids), a transmembrane region (27 amino acids), and an intracellular domain (42 amino acids) (Cheuk A T C et al. 2004 Cancer Gene Therapy 11: 215-226). The receptor is expressed on the cell surface in monomer and dimer forms and likely trimerizes with 4-1BB ligand to signal.
Numerous studies of murine and human T cells indicate that 4-1BB promotes enhanced cellular proliferation, survival, and cytokine production (Croft, 2009, Nat Rev Immunol 9:271-285). Studies have indicated that some 4-1BB agonist mAbs increase costimulatory molecule expression and markedly enhance cytolytic T lymphocyte responses, resulting in anti-tumor efficacy in various models. 4-1BB agonist mAbs have demonstrated efficacy in prophylactic and therapeutic settings. Further, 4-1BB monotherapy and combination therapy tumor models have established durable anti-tumor protective T cell memory responses (Lynch, 2008, Immunol Rev. 22: 277-286). 4-1BB agonists also have been shown to inhibit autoimmune reactions in a variety of art-recognized autoimmunity models (Vinay, 2006, J Mol Med 84:726-736). This dual activity of 4-1BB offers the potential to provide anti-tumor activity while dampening autoimmune side effects that can be associated with immunotherapy approaches that break immune tolerance.
There is a long-felt unmet need for antibodies that bind human 4-1BB, increase a 4-1BB-mediated response, and thereby provide a potential therapeutic for treatment of various diseases and conditions, including cancer.